seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rump State
"That's all that they are: a rump government without a world to run. They'll take this as penance for the unforgivable crimes they've codemned themselves by." –William Bellomont on the status of the former World Government. The Rump State, colloquially known as the Broken Nation, is the designated name of the former World Government. Their power and influence was greatly reduced after the House of Bellomont defeated them in the War of the Great Succession. While a major fraction of the former world government decided to maintain their positions of authority, people have becomed disillusioned to the "abomination" that the government represented. Formation After the surrender of the World Government during the intensive invasion of the Holy Land, the World Government was forced to sign the Treaty of Mariejois. Most of the provisions of the document effectively stripped the global dominance of the World Government, transferring all resources and possessions of Marine bases and World Government affiliated locations, the abolishment of the Celestial Dragons privilages, diminishment of their military forces, and taking up full responsibility for the war. Many countries that were once part of the World Government were given the choice to join the newly formed World Dominion without the burden to pay a tribute or to remain independent. They were allowed to maintain authority over a few island archipelagos, so long as they weren't deemed a liability. However, the Bellomont's could not regain their personal vault, which is an essential resource they maintain, which puts the two organizations at odds. History Before their downfall, the World Government maintained total dominance of the world, with the House of Bellomont being an essential asset. They immediately recognized their overarching power and culture, granting an immense sense of privilage that seemingly challenges the Celestial Dragons. However, they have made strident contributions when they held a strong presence during the early years of the government. And despite curtaling their influence, they have impressed many marines and officals. The Fleet Admiral, at that time, argued that the Bellomonts embodying the true personification of they decided to officially decorate and recognize the House of Bellomont. Along with this, they would sign an agreed treaty that would safeguard and secure their wealth in an undisclosed location that only the World Government knows. At some point before the fall of the government, tensions were mounting over the dispute of the possession of the wealth the family accumulated, along with ongoing rumors that a coup d'etat would occur. While the House of Bellomont indeed had plans, they had to help reassure many parties and organizations in dealings with the government that no such thing could occur. The Five Elders were deliberating on this following the few years since Gold Roger was executed, to which they knew that if the government doesn't resolve the crisis, it could lead up to chaos with the whole world engulfed. Lord William Bellomont, who was the Lord Patriarch of the family, agreed to personally meet with Im-sama. It was stated to the Elders that they were discussing about maintaining the unity of the World Government and that the Bellomont's are essential to its survival. Two weeks later, however, Im-sama would be found dead within Castle Pangaea. The government was quick to turn to the House of Bellomont, of which they stated that they weren't responsible for the killing. Without producing any evidence that would otherwise indict other parties involvement, the government initiated an inquiry that would've granted the powers to investigate the "activities and secrecies" of the House of Bellomont. Without warning, the House of Bellomont announced their intention to break away from the World Government, which was responded with a declaration of war, signaling the beginning of the worldwide conflict. Category:Organization Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:Lordofwar97